Wizard Spell List
Cantrips Evocation Bang Flare Frost Light Message No Light Spark Stick Zap Force Arcane Mark Mage Hand Glamer Daze Ghost Sound Necromancy Bleed Disrupt Undead Fatigue Preserve Organ Polymorph Build Corrode Mending Shadow Dancing Lights Resistance Teleportation Amanuensis Prestidigitation Universal Detect Magic 1st Circle Evocation Amplify Blades of Fire Burning Hands Burning Rage Call Elemental 1 Dawn Burst Deep Breath Endure Elements Energy Surge, Lesser Feather Fall Fire Bolt Fog Jet of Steam Light, Greater Light of Lunia Orb of Cold, Lesser Orb of Electricity, Lesser Orb of Fire, Lesser Orb of Sound, Lesser Raging Flame Ray of Flame Remove Scent Shocking Grasp Wall of Smoke Force Ablative Shield Buzzing Bee Deflect, Lesser Extend Spell Floating Disk Hold Portal Little Helpful Hand Little Tripping Hand Little Warding Hand Mage Armor Mage Hand, Mass Magic Missle Magic Weapon Persistent Blade Propel Spell Shield Targeting Ray Unseen Servant Widen Spell Glamer Charm Dead End Discern Shapechanger Disguise Self Distract Distract Assailant False Aura Hypnotism Image, Lesser Incite Insightful Feint Master's Touch Serene Visage Sleep Ventriloquism Necromancy Blade of Blood Bleed, Mass Chill Touch Detect Undead Enslave Souless Karmic Aura Prevent Disease Ray of Clumsiness Ray of Enfeeblement Ray of Obtuseness Ray of Repulsiveness Ray of Stupidity Polymorph Accelerated Movement Armor Lock Blockade Breath Flare Expeditiousness Expeditiousness, Swift Fist of Stone Golem Strike Grease Horrible Taste Ironguts Leap Low-Light Vision Neutralize Causticity Orb of Acid, Lesser Repair Light Damage Resinous Tar Spell Flower Vigilant Slumber Wings of the Sea Shadow Cause Fear Cloak of Dark Power Color Spray Discern Hidden Objects Ebon Eyes Erase Insight of Good Fortune Lucky Streak Net of Shadows Opal Eyes Precise Shot Whelm Teleportation Alarm Appraising Touch Cheat Critical Strike Dispel Ward Elide Components Familiar Pocket Identify In Hand Instant Locksmith Leap to Action Portal Beacon Shock & Awe Sniper's Shot Spontaneous Search Stand Strike True Summon Component True Casting True Strike Universal Detect Psionics Detect Venom Manipulate Object 2nd Circle Evocation Balor Nimbus Call Elemental 2 Combust Continual Flame Desiccating Bubble Earthen Grasp Electric Loop Electric Vengeance Fatal Flame Fireburst Fire Trap Flaming Sphere Fog Cloud Frost Breath Grave Mist Gust of Wind Ice Knife Levitate Light of Mercuria Pyrotechnics Ray of Ice Resist Energy Scorching Ray Seeking Ray Shatter Snowball Swarm Stolen Breath Weapon of Energy Whispering Wind Force Arcane Disruptor Arcane Lock Blast of Force Catapult Deflect Dissonant Chant Distracting Ray Ectoplasmic Feedback Empower Spell Force Ladder Functionate Ghost Touch Armor Little Disrupting Hand Little Striking Fist Luminous Swarm Protection from Arrows Push Glamer Bladeweave Cloak Pool Crown of Veils Daze, Greater Delusions of Grandeur Detect Thoughts Discolor Pool Disguise Other Eagle's Splendor Entice Gift Fox's Cunning Heroics Hideous Laughter Idiocy Image Magic Mouth Mindless Rage Owl's Wisdom Phantom Trap Reflective Disguise Share Talents Special Presents Stay the Hand Sting Ray Torrent of Tears Vertigo Necromancy Command Undead Death Armor Dolorous Gift False Life Fatal Flame Ghoul Touch Grave Mist Miasma of Entropy Ray of Sickness Shroud of Undeath Spawn Screen Spectral Hand Wracking Touch Polymorph Acid Arrow Acid Breath Arcane Healing, lesser Augment Familiar Bear's Endurance Boiling Blood Bristle Bull's Strength Cat's Grace Cloud of Knives Crown of Clarity Crown of Protection Crown of Veils Darkvision Extend Tentacles Fearsome Grapple Fins to Feet Heart of Air Hurl Incendiary Slime Increase Virulence Infernal Wound Inky Cloud Malevolent Miasma Mimicry Mountain Stance Repair Moderate Damage Resize Scale Weakening Spider Climb Swim Toxic Weapon Weapon of Impact Web Shadow Antidragon Aura Black Karma Curse Blinding Color Surge Blindness/Deafness Blur Bonefiddle Cause More Fear Darkness Dark Way Glitterdust Hide from Dragons Hypnotic Pattern Invisibility Invisibiliy, Swift Marked Object Mirror Image Misdirection Phantasmal Assailants Phantom Foe Rainbow Beam See Invisibility Shadow Mask Shadow Spray Wall of Gloom Whelming Blast Teleportation Alarm, Greater Allied Footsteps Arcane Absorption Arcane Turmoil Celerity, Lesser Chain of Eyes Curse of Arrow Attraction Curse of Impending Blades Dispelling Touch Haste, Swift Kwick Potion Snake's Swiftness Spymaster's Coin Summon Swarm Time Warp Whirling Blade Universal Aiming at the Target Locate Object Mastery 3rd Circle Evocation Avoid Planar Effects Blistering Radiance Breathing Call Elemental 3 Capricous Zephyr Caustic Smoke Daylight Earth Lock Energy Aegis Energy Surge Energy Vulnerability False Gravity Fireball Flame Arrow Fly Fly, Swift Glowing Orb Hailstones Ice Lance Lightning Bolt Light of Venya Protection from Energy Ray of Light Resonating Bolt Rust Ray Scintillating Sphere Shatterfloor Sleet Storm Sound Lance Tiny Hut Wall of Light Wind Wall Force Bands of Steel Blink Chain Missile Corpse Candle Explosive Runes Ghost Touch Weapon Halt Hammer Stroke Mage Armor, Mass Mage Wield Magic Weapon, Mass Manyjaws Maximize Spell Ray of De-animation Sepia Snake Sigil Shield, Repelling Spell Vulnerability Unseen Horde Glamer Bothersome Babble Deceptive Facade Disobedience Elation Heroism Hesitate Hold Hood of the cobra Illusory Script Image, Greater Inevitable Defeat Mask of the Ideal Mesmerizing Glare Miser's Envy Rage Sleep, Greater Spellcaster's Bane Suggestion Tongues Necromancy Crown of the Grave Disrupt Undead, Greater Halt Undead Junglerazer Karmic Backlash Nauseating Breath Prickling Torment Ray of Exhaustion Undead Lieutenant Vampiric Touch Zombie Eyes Polymorph Alter Self Amorphous Form Arcane Healing Bite of the Wererat Breath Glare Crown of Might Crown of the Grave Darkvision, Deeper Dragonskin Earthen Grace Enhance Familiar Gaseous Form Girallon's Blessing Grasping Wall Heart of Water Hallspawned Stalker Hone Jagged Tooth Menacing Tentacles Mind Poison Primal Form Repair Serious Damage Shrink Object Siphon Spider Poison Stinking Cloud Tremorsense Unwavering Stride Wand Modulation Shadow Blade of Pain & Fear Displacement Invisibility Sphere Nondetection Pall of Twilight Phantasmal Strangler Phantom Steed Prismatic Mist Rainbow Blast Ray of Dizziness Secret Page Shadow Binding Shadow Cache Spectral Weapon Unicorn Arrow Unluck Vertigo Field Teleportation Alarm Portal Alter Fortune Analyze Portal Anticipate Teleportation Arcane Parry Avoid Planar Effects Clairvoyance Curse of Impending Blades, Mass Dimension Hop Dispel Magic Don Enduring Scrutiny Haste Identify Outsider Rope Trick Scattering Trap Slow Snake's Swiftness, Mass Summon Outsider, Lesser Telepathic Bond, Lesser Vipergout Universal Arcane Sight 4th Circle Evocation Attune Form Blast of Flame Bright Worms Channeled Pyroburst Defenestrating Sphere Electric Vengeance, Greater Energy Spheres Energy Surge, Greater Explosive Cascade Fire and Brimstone Fire Shield Fire Stride Fog, Solid Metal Melt Orb of Cold Orb of Electricity Orb of Fire Orb of Sound Perinarch Raise from the Deep Resist Energy, Mass Shout Shroud of Flame Stone Shape Stone Sphere Thunder Field Wall of Fire Wall of Ice Wall of Sand Wall of Water Force Assay Spell Resistance Blink, Baleful Crushing Grip Dispelling Screen Enhance Spell Capacity Force Chest Forceward Forcewave Globe of Invulnerability Impressing Field Missle Barrage Orb of Force Ray Deflection Resilient Sphere Shard Storm Sword of Deception Unseen Warrior Vortex of Teeth Wingbind Glamer Backlash Battle Hymn Charm, Greater Confusion Crushing Despair Geas Hallucinatory Terrains Image, Mass Phantom Battle Steal Summoning Voice of the Dragon Necromancy Animate Dead Astral Sight Bleakness Bloodstar Contagion Doom Scarabs Enervation Finger of Agony Horrid Sickness Seed of Undeath Touch of Years Polymorph Acid Sheath Arcane Healing, Greater Aspect of the Icy Hunter Bire of the Werewolf Burning Blood Caustic Mire Contagious Fog Darkvision, Mass Displacer Form Dragon Breath Heart of Earth Orb of Acid Rebirth of Iron Repair Tremendous Damage Ruin Delver's Fortune Secure Shelter Spell Enhancer Stonesking Swim, Mass Vitriolic Sphere Wings Shadow Armor of Darkness Bestow Curse Blacklight Black Tentacles Fear Illusory Wall Invisibility, Greater Mirror Image, Greater Nightmare Terrain Phantasmal Killer Rainbow Pattern Remove Curse Resistance, Greater Sensory Deprivation Shadow Summon Shadow Well Stifle Spell Whelm, Mass Teleportation Arcane Eye Attune Form Baleful Transposition Create Fetch Creation Detect Scrying Dimensional Anchor Dimension Door Dispelling Screen Dispel, Slashing Fast Cast Fire Stride Know Vulnerabilities Mnemonic Enhancer Negate Psionics Rain of Spines Scramble Portal Scrying Steal Summoning Storm of Needles Tear Spatial Binding Universal Locate Creature Mystic Surge 5th Circle Evocation Arc of Lightning Ball Lightning Cacophonic Burst Cacophonic Shield Call Elemental 4 Channeled Sound Blast Cone of Cold Contingent Energy Protection Cyclonic Blast Earth Reaver Firebrand Fireburst, Greater Fire Shield, Mass Fly, Mass Fog, Freezing Ironguard, Lesser Lightning Leap Lucent Lance Overland Flight Resounding Thunder Sonic Rumble Sonic Shield Storm of Fire and Ice Transmute Mud/Rock Wall of Stone Xorn Movement Force Big Interposing Hand Blink, Greater Coat of Arms Death Throes Ethereal Breath Etherealness, Swift Field of Resistance Howling Chain Incoporeal Nova Indomitability Mage's Faithful Hound Prying Eyes Refusal Spell Matrix, Lesser Telekinesis Unseen Assassin Wall of Force Glamer Dominate Eagle's Splendor, Mass False Vision Feeblemind Fever Dream Fox's Cunning, Mass Hold, Greater Illusory Feast Image, Persistant Image, Retributive Incite Riot Owl's Wisdom, Mass Seeming Symbol of Sleep Symbol of Spell Loss Necromancy Animate Objects Channeled Lifetheft Graymantle Magic Jar Night's Caress Pulse of Hate Spirit Wall Symbol of Pain Touch of Vecna Wall of Limbs Waves of Fatigue Wither Limb Wrack Polymorph Animal Growth Arcane Healing, Perfect Baleful Polymorph Bear's Endurance, Mass Bite of the Wereboar Break Enchantment Breath Weapon Substitute Bull's Strength, Mass Cat's Grace, Mass Cloudkill Dragonsight Fabricate Fiendform Flaying Tendrils Heart of Fire Lightning Leap Nightstalker's Transformation Resize, Mass Spiderform The Threefold Beast Vulnerability Shadow Blight Friend to Foe Mind Fog Mirage Arcana Nightmare Prismatic Aura Prismatic Ray Private Sanctum Shadow Evocation Shadowfade Shadow Form Shadow Hand Teleportation Celerityy Consultation Creation, Greater Dimension Shuffle Dimension Walk Dispelling Breath Dream Evacuation Rune Freedom of Movement In Hand, Greater Mana Flux Permanency Secret Chest Sending Spell Theft Telepathic Bond Teleport Teleport Object Time Warp, Greater Wall of Limbs Zone of Respite Universal Arcane fusion Reciprocal Gyre 6th Circle Evocation As the Frost Chain Lightning Control Water Fog, Acid Freezing Sphere Lingering Flames Topography Force Big Forceful Hand Globe of Invulnerability, Greater Make Manifest Persistent Spell Phase Door Transcribe Symbol Glamer Endless Slumber False Sending Heroism, Greater Illusory Pit Image, Permanent Image, Programmed Probe Thoughts Reflective Disguise, Mass Repulsion Suggestion, Mass Necromancy Circle of Death Contagion, Mass Create Undead Eyebite Fleshshiver Ghoul Gauntlet Karmic Retribution Ray of Entropy Spectral Touch Undeath to Death Polymorph Acid Storm Animate Breath Bite of the weretiger Disintegrate Flesh/Stone Fog, Acid Giant Size Hardening Reconstruction Smoky Confinement Spider Curse Stone Body Warrior's Transformation Shadow Aura of Terror Imperious Glare Mislead Overwhelm Prismatic Bow Resistance, Superior Shadow Walk Shadowy Grappler Symbol of Fear True Seeing Trusted Bloodhound Teleportation Anticipate Teleportation, Greater Contingency Dispel Magic, Greater Eyes of the King False Sending Familiar Refuge Gemjump Hindsight Imbue Familiar with Spell Ability Legend Lore Scry Location Seal Portal Summon Outsider Tactical Teleportation Telepathic Bond, Inter-Planar Wall of Gears Wall of Iron Universal Analyze Dweomer Antimagic Field Disobstaculate Guards and Wards Mystic Conversion 7th Circle Evocation Call Elemental 5 Delayed Blast Fireball Emerald Flame Fist Energy Absorbtion Energy Immunity Ice Claw Ironguard Reverse Gravity Submerge Ship Force Big Grasping Hand Blade Barrier Dispelling Screen, Greater Ethereal Jaunt Forcecage Force Sword Intensify Spell Missle Storm Spell Matrix Glamer Amnesia Charm, Mass Feign Acceptance Hiss of Sleep Hold, Mass Insanity Necromancy Animate Dead, Greater Arrow of Bone Barghest's Feast Control Undead Energy Ebb Evil Glare Finger of Death Necrotic Curse Plague Power Word Blind Retributive Enervation Seed of Undeath, Greater Sword of Darkness Symbol of Weakness Waves of Exhaustion Polymorph Arcane Healing, Ultimate Bite of the Werebear Body of War Choking Cobwebs Corporeal Instability Dweomer Transformative Field Perfection, Mass Statue Stone Spiders Shadow Bestow Curse, Greater Invisibility, Mass Phantom Stag Prismatic Spray Projection Sequester Shadow Summon, Greater Simulacrum Symbol of Stunning Symphonic Nightmare Teleportation Banishment Dispelling Screen, Greater Instant Summons Legend Lore, Greater Magnificent Mansion Planar Bubble Plane Shift Scrying, Greater Spell Turning Teleport, Greater Universal Antimagic Ray Arcane Sight, Greater Wish, Limited 8th Circle Evocation Control Weather Deadly Lahar Field of Icy Razors Fog, Incendiary Horrid Wilting Lightning Ring Polar Ray Shout, Greater Sun Burst Transmute Rock to Lava Force Big Clenched Fist Ghostform Protection from Spells Prying Eyes, Greater Telekinetic Sphere Glamer ' '''Antipathy Demand Dominate, Greater Fucking Irresistable Dance Maddening Whispers Screen Shifting Paths Symbol of Insanity Sympathy Wrathful Castigation '''Necromancy' Blackfire Clone Create Undead, Greater Flensing Power Word Stun Reboot Revive Undead Touch of the Graveborn Veil of Undeath Polymorph Iron Body Polymorph any Object Unyielding Form of inevitable Death Shadow Invisiblity, Superior Mind Blank Mysterious Redirection Prismatic Wall Scintillating Pattern Shadow Evocation, Greater Teleportation Celerity, Greater Chain Dispel Creation, True Demand Dimensional Lock Discern Location Inevitable Fate Maze Moment of Prescience Spell Engine Temporal Stasis Universal Arcane Fusion, Greater 9th Circle Evocation Call Elemental 6 Deadly Sunstroke Detonate Fog, Anti-magic Genius Loci Meteor Swarm Obedient Avalanche Perinarch, Planar Pyromaster Towering Thunderhead Undermaster Wavemaster Windmaster Force Big Crushing Fist Effulgent Epuration Etherealness Lash of Force Magic Weapon, Epic Spell Matrix, Greater Glamer Belief Awaken Contruct Dominate, Mass Necromancy Astral Projection Energy Drain Enervating Breath Eternity of Torture Plague of Undeath Power Word Kill Soul Bind Symbol of Death Utterdark Wail of the Banshee Polymorph Breath Weapon Admixture Dragonshape Dreaded Form of the Eye Tyrant Fog, Antimagic Shapechange Transcend Mortality Shadow Phantom Wolf Prismatic Deluge Prismatic Sphere Shades Weird Teleportation Absorbtion Arcane Eyes, Bullshit Dimension Jumper Dispel Magic, Reaving Foresight Freedom Gate Imprisonment Instant Refuge Plane Shift, Greater Reality Maelstrom Refuge Sphere of Ultimate Destruction Summon Golem Summon Outsider, Greater Teleportation Circle Time Stop Unbinding Universal Disjunction Replicate Casting Wish